machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Torn: Cavalry
Three teams were sent out and mobilized. Since speed was a factor they took hoverbikes to up their mobility and get there all the faster. The bikes themselves were no joke, they cut through the air like hummingbirds. Hummingbirds moving at 80 miles an hour with a side mounted M249 LMG. The Alphas, given they had no clue what they were walking into other than they were storming apartment complex, were decked out in Dragon Skin ballistic armor, just in case. That being said their choice of guns could not be more old school. None of the weapons any of them carried had been used for over a hundred years. Not with the invention of smart gun and Genie bullet that made ‘dumb’ fire weapons obsolete. The three Alpha/Neo pair rode on bikes together with the Neo’s driving to allow their Alpha a quick exit off the bike and also shield their bikes from any attack should it occur. “Anything?” Romeo asked checking in on Foxtrot and Lima. “Nothing from Frey.” Piper reported into the com for the benefit of the Alphas. “But I’m getting a hit with something else.” “I’m getting it too.” Wren agreed. “Oh, peachy … should we just tie a hand behind our back too? That might make it a fair fight.” Lima joked. “Shit, what is that?” Piper asked, trying to pinpoint exactly what, besides the anomaly she was getting a ping from. “Neo?” “Neo.” Dove confirmed, squinting to get a better read. “They have a neo in range.” “Well shit … it figures. If we found her someone else was bound to as well and by someone else I mean …” Foxtrot started. “... The New Way …” All the Alphas chimed almost growling. “If it is them, try … and say that loosely … to bring them in alive.” Foxtrot said to the team. “And remember kneecapping won’t kill them but they hurt like a bitch. So go nuts on their legs.” Romeo snickered. “Not helping Frosty.” Fox huffed in a flat tone. “Don’t be such a stick in the mud.” Lima said adding a few extra clips to his belt. “Pains in the ASS both you! I SEE YOU GETTING EXTRA CLIPS!” Fox accused Lima who simply gave an innocent look. “Ah … My poor responsible Clover.” Dove smiled shaking her head as the Alphas nipped at each other. They were eager, clearly, to go after the group who killed their brother. She couldn’t even blame them. Seeing Blue so broken over the loss … even she wanted to see them taken down a peg. *** For a few moments, Sy could see nothing but the figures of the OSEC Neos and the node of their Alphas, approaching the building. Then she had the wits to look up to the roof and froze. A Neo was descending the stairs, covered in an advanced-looking suit that looked like woven spiderwebs on Heimdall. Two others were with the Neo, though she couldn’t see much tech around those. "Terrorist fuck," she hissed. The rate they were coming down, and the rate OSEC was coming up, they were going to converge at her door simultaneously. It didn't take Sy long to make a decision. She swung her arm around, turned off her safety net, and without thinking about it, hooked a connection up to the brain of the one named Piper. . *** “Hit from the Anomaly, she says there’s a terrorist Neo, Two others on the roof,” Piper said as the hoverbike hugged a corner. ”Just get somewhere safe,sit tight, we’re on the way, we’ll help you.” “I say Fox n’ Dove take the roof, Lima n’ Wren come up from below. Piper n’ I can do a Fastball special with sprinkles on top.” Romeo suggested. “Why do YOU get to do the Fastball?” Lima huffed. “I have the shotgun … Duh.” Romeo grinned childishly. “Dammit.” Lima complained. (Joint post with Winters, Blitzen and LargeHobbit)